


Heavenly Ruler

by TinyFloatingPotato



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies)
Genre: Dog - Freeform, Gen, puppy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-28
Updated: 2015-06-23
Packaged: 2018-03-15 16:51:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3454580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TinyFloatingPotato/pseuds/TinyFloatingPotato
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter surprises the crew with a small, furry addition. Rocket being Rocket, can't accept this new addition. Maybe it's for a good reason... Or maybe he just hasn't had a few good hours of sleep in a while.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Surprise

“Where the hell is Peter?” Rocket holds his small blanket rolled into a tube, and suitcase, arguing with himself while the others stand around him, “How did I know he was going to be late?”

“He’s only five minutes late-“ Gamora’s interrupted by Rocket

“No! We should have just bought another night here.” Rocket throws his blanket on the ground and sits on the curb, “Show’s how much this ‘ _vacation’_ actually helped me”

“Just give him a few more minutes.” Drax tells the Raccoon

The guardians are standing on the side of a road next to the beautiful place they just stayed at for four nights.

“I am Groot” <You should have gotten more sleep>

“I don’t need sleep. I need Peter to be here and for us to get off of this hell hole”

“You didn’t like this?” Gamora looks down

“No, they only cater to people who are five feet or higher! They submerged me in water-“

“A bath?” Gamora asks

“They put mud on me-“

“Skin treatment?” Drax adds

“You know how hard it is to get dried _mud_ out of my fur?”

“That’s why you take a bath again” Gamora tells him

“Listen, I just want to forget this entire thing”

The group stands in silence for a few seconds

“I am Groot” <Look!>

The Milano pulls up in front of them and lands, opening the door in the back

“Get in!” Peter yells from the inside

The crew rushes into the ship, Rocket being last. He closes the door as he walks slowly into the front of the ship, throwing his stuff down angrily

“What the hell, Quill? We were waiting out there forever!”

Peter is shocked at the sudden outburst, but Drax whispers loudly into his ear, “He hasn’t slept in a while, and we weren’t out there for too long”

Peter nods his head and looks down at Rocket, “Look, just grab a drink then we can talk” Peter turns and grabs a glass and some ice.

“Okay, but we’re not finished with this” Rocket points his hand at Peter

“I know” Peter kneels down to open a door below the countertop. He sees two bottles of alcohol and grabs one. It has a small white sticker on the bottom of it. He puts that one back quietly and grabs the one next to it. When he looks on the bottom of it, he sees a small red sticker. He closes the doors and peels the sticker off quickly.

Peter pours a little bit of liquor into the glass and Rocket finishes the glass with one gulp.

He slams the glass down, “Hit me”

“Uh, no.”

“No?”

“Yeah, I said _one_ drink.”

Rocket rolls his eyes and swivels the chair he’s sitting on to look at the rest of the Guardians as they unpack. He sighs

“Hey guys” Peter yells from his room, “I have a surprise for you guys!”

They look at his doorway. Peter walks out with a small, light brown puppy.

“I got a puppy!” He screams to the crew

They awe at the sight of the small animal as they run to Peter

“I named him Heavenly Ruler”

“Don’t you think that’s a little long?” Drax asks

“Yeah, but it’s the same as Star Lord so-“

“Well, he’s welcome here” Drax pets the puppy

“We can call him HR for short” Peter says

The crew is fascinated by the small animal, surrounding it and petting it. All except Rocket, who is unpacking his stuff

Peter sees Rocket, still in an angry mood, unpacking his things.

\--

Rocket is sitting in his room, putting his travel gear in back into his closet, when the puppy walks into his room and looks at Rocket, who is on a latter.

Rocket looks down at the puppy, “What do you want?” He asks the puppy angrily

HR, of course, doesn’t answer him, and continues to walk around the room. He walks near the ladder, sniffing around the two legs on the ground

“Yeah, whatev- AHH!” Rocket’s ladder starts to fall back and hits the ground

Rocket gets up and looks at the puppy as it looks back at Him innocently, “Okay, you know what?!” Rocket grabs his gun and aims it at the puppy

Peter walks in and screams at Rocket, “Woah! What the hell?” Peter runs to the puppies aid and picks him up

“It made me fall!”

“The puppy didn’t _make_ you fall; He can’t even get his own food.”

Rocket lowers his gun, “Well, keep it out of my room”

“Okay, god” Peter walks out of the room, slamming the door behind him


	2. Chapter 2

Rocket walks out of his room and heads to the kitchen for a drink. He walks with caution, trying to not wake anyone up. He creeps to turn a corner and finds HR sitting in his way

He whispers to himself, “Hey, get out of my way”

The puppy tilts his head at Rocket

“Ugh” Rocket pushes the puppy out of the way, causing the puppy to fall onto it’s side, “I swear” He mumbles to himself

Rocket opens a door and grabs a bottle of liquor. He places it on top of the counter top and heads to get a glass

As he opens the cabinet to grab a glass, he hears a loud crash on the ground. His shoulders go up in response to the sudden loud noise. When he turns, he sees the bottle of liquor on the ground, shattered.

“Damnit!” He yells to himself

“What was that?” Peter walks from the back, seeing Rocket on the counter and the bottle of alcohol on the ground, “What- what the hell?!” He screams at Rocket

“What?” Rocket looks at Peter

“You- You know how hard it is to get liquor like that from earth in space?!” He screams

“Well it wasn’t me!” Rocket pleads

“It wasn- Who could it have been?!”

Rocket shrugs his arms, “Oh, it was the _thing_ ”

“What?”

“The- uh- small fur ball that you got”

“HR?”

“That’s what you’re calling it?”

“How could a puppy that can barely even walk get onto a counter that is twenty times bigger than itself and push a bottle off the counter?”

“I don’t kno- wait! Like earlier, it’s after me!”

“Hah!” Peter laughs sarcastically

“Yeah, it tried to kill me earlier by pushing my ladder down. Now it’s trying to get me to get in trouble!”

Peter looks a few feet away from him and sees the puppy curled into a ball on the floor asleep. Rocket looks at the sleeping animal too

“If you don’t like the puppy, you can just tell me” Peter says

“I don’t like that puppy”

“Well too bad!” Peter screams. He turns and walks back to his room, “Get the mess cleaned up!”

Rocket mumbles to himself, “I’ll clean you up… off the floor after I beat the sh…”

Rocket cleans the mess and heads for the second bottle, but doesn’t take it. “Ah, fuck it. Not like I need it now” He closes the door and walks back to his room.

He lies in his bed for hours, thinking of random things, “What’s our purpose? How many stars are there? How many people can I kill? How many people can I kill when I’m drunk?” He rises from his bed, “How about that drink?” He asks himself

He sneaks out of his room again, being careful not to wake anyone up. He sees a faint, blue glow coming from the other side of the island that sits in the common area.

He looks around the corner quietly, and sees something unimaginable: HR on a small device, pressing his paws against it.

He runs back to his room extremely quietly, and closes the door behind him. “What the hel- what was that?!” He brushes his hands against his fur on his face

He walks back to his door to lock it, but notices it is cracked open, “What the fu-“

He is tackled by something from his side, swiping him off his feet and slamming his head against the ground, “Ah!”


	3. IT

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rocket's attacked by... something. Will anyone listen to his ridiculous claims?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't even say this enough. But I'm so sorry for not updating this fic! I feel really bad. But I'm going to finish this thing! No matter what!

HR, who he just saw outside, stands on Rocket’s chest; His paw on Rocket’s throat.

“You planning on killing me with that paw?” Rocket laughs

“No” HR says.

Rocket’s eyes open wide after hearing the puppy talk. Two claws grow from HR’s paw, pressing against Rocket’s throat.

“Now, listen up,” HR continues, “you are to tell nobody about me, okay?”

“Yeah? And what if I do?” Rocket attempts to move his body, but HR’s claws dig into his throat. They are only an inch long, but they cause pain in Rocket’s throat. “Ah, what the he-“

“There is a sedative made just for you laced on my claws which just pierced your skin. You should be feeling a little light headed by now.”

“Wha- what are yo-“ Rocket’s speech starts to slur before he can finish his sentence. His eyes feel as if they had boulders pulling them down. Gravity feels as if it’s getting stronger because his body feels like 10,000 pounds.

“I’ll make sure you don’t talk” Rocket hears HR say just before his eyes give way to the weight.

\--

Rocket’s eyes open quickly only to see the ceiling of his room.

“Ah,” He rubs the back of his head, “what the hell was that?”

Rocket lifts himself off of the ground. He grabs the side of a dresser he has and climbs to the top. He looks into a mirror at the top of the dresser.

“What the-“ He peers closer into his reflection and finds his eye red. “Damn, wha- ah” He seizes at the touch of his eye. It’s painful to just tap it. It’s a black eye. “God dammit- Peter!” He screams as he jumps to the ground.

“Peter…” He opens his door and sees the crew huddled in a circle, “Peter, we need to talk!” He continues

“Shh!” Peter hisses

“Wha- Me?” Rocket is offended

“Shh!” Groot adds

“Gro- what the hell?” He walks to the group and pushes Peter and groot from standing next to each other. He stares into the center of the group and sees the worst site he’d ever seen.

HR, sleeping on his back, flailing his paws in the air.

“He’s so cute!” Peter says, glaring down at the puppy

“I am Groot” <Yes, that…He is>

“What? I can’t believe this!” Rocket yells again

Peter grabs Rocket by the upper arm and pulls him a few feet away from HR’s resting area.

“What the hell… is your problem? Can’t we watch an innocent puppy sleep?” Peter growls

“What? No! He’s not innocent; He nearly killed me last night!”

Peter bursts into a silent laughter, trying to not be too loud for HR’s sake. “What? He tried _killing_ you?” He manages to speak.

“Yeah, He did! He tackled me and pushed his claws into my neck! Look!” Rocket tries to move his fur out of the way, but He’s having trouble. His fur seems to be stuck to itself. “C’mo- get off!” He grumbles under his breath

Peter gets onto his knee and helps release the fur from itself, but gets a massive scent from Rocket’s fluff.

“Ugh, Rocket! What the hell?” He pinches his nose and moves back

“What?”

“Your fur… it reeks!” Peter says with an unusually high pitched voice.

Rocket looks down at himself, pulling his skin towards his nose. He takes a couple of sniffs from his fur, but doesn’t smell much. “Wha- I just smell me!”

“No, you smell like booze. What were you doing last night?”

“I was attacked by that thing!” Rocket points to the group surrounding HR.

“No, you were probably drinking, weren’t you?”

“What? No!” Rocket pauses, “Okay, maybe just a couple of dri- but that’s beside the point. That… _thing_ isn’t what it seems to be! We need to get rid of it!”

“No! Get some sleep. Shower. Maybe we’ll talk then!” Peter walks back to the group, awing before he even gets there.

Rocket snarls at the sight of the groupies. “Thing’s not even cute” He snarls to himself.


	4. Chapter 4

Rocket tweaks with a metal cylinder as he hums along a tune. He twists the ends, opening a small hatch to the core of the object. He throws it onto the ground and walks to the other side of the ship. He steps quietly while Peter and Groot watch the latest on a new queen scandal on a distant planet.

He slides one of Peters’ guns from his leather jacket which sits freely on a stool. He presses a button, which slides the fuel rods from the gun out of its larger enclosure.

“Aha! I knew it!” Peter screams.

Rocket stands still in complete shock.

“Didn’t I say that, Groot? I said it wasn’t her the entire time- right?” He screams

Groot responds in the distance.

Rocket continues to disassemble the gun. He slides a small pellet out of the fuel rod enclosure. It glows bright blue and emits a light, stable hum.

Rocket giggles to himself as he reassembles the gun and places it back into the holster on the jacket. He runs to his workstation on the ground, seeing HR prance away from his mess of a work area. His lip twitches as he watches the puppy play innocent.

“Forget him.” He thinks to himself, “Go test out the force generator!”

Rocket walks to his area and slides the small pellet into the core of the cylinder. He twists the bases closed, making them tightly bound.

The cylinder starts to vibrate and glow a green hue. He tries to hide the light from Peter and Groot, but it doesn’t help that Groot can sense any form of Ultraviolet light. When He turns to see the distraction, Peter follows.

“Hey, Rocket,” Peter asks, “wacha doin’?”

“Huh,” He tries to hide the device behind him, “oh, nothing. Just working on something.”

“I am Groot.”

“Just… something.” Rocket responds quickly.

“Well, whatever it is, it doesn’t look good. I can see some of your… um.” Peter points to Rockets’ chest.

When Rocket looks down, his chest is glowing from the light behind him. He can see his ribcage’s shadow along with his heart and stomach.

“Shit!” Rocket snarls to himself.

“So, is everything still fine?”

The glow behind Rocket transitions into a dark blue. It begins a low pitched hum, gaining frequency quickly.

“Rocket, turn that off!” Peter covers his ears.

“I can’t!” He screams

It gains pitch quickly, along with pain in Rocket’s and Peter’s ears. They cover them with anything they can find, but can’t manage to escape the pain.

Soon, Peters’ voice is overcome with the noise. He screams at Rocket, but nothing sounds like it’s coming out.

Peter continues to scream when, out of nowhere, the pitch stops.

Peter looks at Rocket, who is still covering his ears from pain. “Rocket, it’s over.” He gets no response. “Rocket, it’s over!” He screams

“Wha- I can’t hear y- agh, make it stop!” He screams

HR walks in front of Peter slowly, jumping subtly every other step. HR picks up the device and sets it into the airlock embedded into the ground.

Peter bends over and puts his hands onto his knees, “Put it out the airlock?” He asks with a baby voice.

“Yeah, push the button!” Rocket screams

Peter presses a red button, which closes the hatch and releases the device into the abyss.

“Ah!” Rocket sighs loudly in relief as he falls onto his back on the floor.

“HR just saved your butt, Rocket. I think he deserves something from you.” Peter says

HR walks up to Rockets’ face and lick Rockets’ nose. He starts to sniff around his ear, and whispers, “Just wait.” Before licking his forehead and walking away.

Rocket rolls over and stands on all fours, snarling at HR, “What did you just sa-“

“Rocket!” Peter screams

HR’s head turns to a window before he lies back into his bed. Rocket runs to the window and slams his face into the glass.

“Rocket?” Peter asks

The cylinder is glowing a bright orange. Rockets’ eyes widen.

“Hold o-“ Rocket is interrupted by a massive explosion. His body is forced against the wall in front of him, along with everything that wasn’t bolted to the floor.


End file.
